La turquoise la plus pure
by JessSwann
Summary: Post OST, Jack pense prendre un peu de repos après ses aventures avec Angelica mais… une autre femme réapparait dans sa vie Ecrit pour la communauté 30 baisers : Thème 15 Le bleu le plus pur


**Disclaimer: ****Disney pour les perso…**

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc une nouvelle histoire écrite pour la communauté des 30 baisers, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et….Reviews ?**_

**La turquoise la plus pure**

Elle avait longtemps hésité avant d'entreprendre le voyage. Gênée par sa grossesse naissante, Elizabeth Turner se sentait sans cesse fatiguée, quoique épuisée eut été plus juste. Sans parler des nausées et d'autres petits désagréments qu'elle découvrait chaque matin. Mais en dépit de l'enfant ou plutôt à cause de lui, elle ne pouvait ignorer ce qui était peut être une chance. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. A cause de son enfant, à cause de Will aussi.

Dissimulant son ventre naissant sous de larges vêtements, Elizabeth avait donc quitté la sécurité de sa maisonnette à la recherche du seul homme qui, elle l'espérait, pourrait l'aider. Au terme d'un voyage aussi long qu'éprouvant, la jeune femme débarqua donc sur la petite île de Tortuga. Ses yeux s'allumèrent en reconnaissant la voilure du Black Pearl et elle sourit

« Oh Jack, vous n'avez pas changé » murmura-t-elle.

Elizabeth dédaigna le Pearl et se dirigea vers la taverne la plus proche, certaine que s'il y avait du rhum et des femmes quelque part, Jack ne resterait pas à bord.

Une fois de plus son instinct avait vu juste et elle sourit à la vue de Jack attablé avec Gibbs et deux filles outrageusement fardées qui semblaient se disputer ses faveurs. Elizabeth hésita une fraction de seconde. Pour l'instant son aventure commençait bien mais il restait pourtant un petit détail…Convaincre Jack de l'aider. La jeune femme lissa machinalement ses longs cheveux blonds que l'air marin avait chahutés et elle s'avança vers le petit groupe

« Bonjour Jack » déclara-t-elle avec douceur.

Le pirate leva les yeux et Elizabeth lui fit un sourire tremblant

« Elizabeth ? Décidément… J'attire les enqui, enquiquiqui… que voulez-vous ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton rogue

Un peu déstabilisée par l'accueil, Elizabeth désigna un siège libre

« Je peux ?

- Allez-y et dites ce que vous voulez »

La jeune femme déglutit et jeta un regard appuyé en direction des deux catins, Jack intercepta son regard et soupira

« Je vois….Giselle, Scarlett mes princesses allez donc nous chercher à boire »

Les deux femmes lancèrent un regard jaloux en direction d'Elizabeth et Jack soupira à nouveau

« Ce ne sera pas long »

Les deux femmes se levèrent et Jack se tourna vers Elizabeth d'un air peu amène tandis que Gibbs adressait un sourire contrit à la jeune femme

« Que voulez-vous ? » répéta le pirate

Elizabeth, la gorge sèche, tendit la main vers la bouteille tandis que Jack la considérait

« Vous n'avez pas un peu grossi ? Vous devriez faire attention trésor parce que

- Je suis enceinte » le coupa Elizabeth

Jack recula brutalement, l'air effaré

« Impossible, nous n'avons pas, enfin je ne suis pas… je m'en souviendrais ou alors un soir où… »

Elizabeth soupira, blasée

« De Will…

- Ah… oui je me disais aussi que je m'en serais souvenu et bien tous mes vœux ….je ne vous retiens pas

- Jack ! »

Le pirate la fixa et balbutia

« N'y pensez même pas ! Hors de question que je serve de père à ce marmot, votre requête est flatteuse et sans doute que

- Je ne suis pas venue vous demander ça ! » Explosa Elizabeth

Troublé, Jack la fixa

« Alors qu'êtes-vous venue faire ici ?

- Jack… J'ai besoin d'aide, murmura Elizabeth

- Ah oui, bien sûr ! Et bien, je suppose que Giselle ou Scarlett connaissent quelqu'un qui pourrait vous débarrasser de » commença Jack en coulant un regard vers le ventre d'Elizabeth.

Horrifiée, Elizabeth plaqua ses mains sur ce dernier.

« Non ! Comment pouvez-vous….» commença la jeune femme

Jack la regarda, agacé

« Que voulez-vous ? Ça irait plus vite si vous le disiez

- Je le dirais si vous me laissiez parler » rétorqua Elizabeth

Le pirate soupira et lui fit signe de parler

« J'ai… entendu dire qu'il existait des pierres, des turquoises,

- Il y'a des tas de turquoises… et des saphirs aussi et…

- Mais on dit que les turquoises les plus pures ont des vertus fabuleuses, le coupa Elizabeth. Les aztèques les plaçaient dans le torse des princes défunts pour remplacer leur cœur… ainsi le moment venu ils revenaient à la vie »

Jack cilla

« Et ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous intéresse »

Elizabeth secoua la tête et ses yeux se mirent à briller

« Vous ne voyez pas ? Avec une telle pierre en ma possession, peut être que je pourrais conclure un accord avec Calypso et … libérer Will…. Avec une de ces turquoises je pourrais …

Jack se leva

« Excellent plan, je vous souhaite bonne chance »

Elizabeth le regarda, surprise

« Jack…. Je suis venue vous demander votre aide

- Mon aide ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux

« Je n'ai pas d'argent, pas de navire… Je ne sais pas où trouver ces turquoises mais si vous me prêtiez votre compas…je pourrais… »

La jeune femme s'arrêta net devant l'expression du visage de Jack. Les yeux assombris par la colère, le pirate la fixa

« En somme vous voulez que je vous conduise et que je vous aide à sauver votre précieux Will une fois de plus ? »

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre

« Je sais que je vous demande beaucoup mais …. Vous pourrez garder les autres turquoises, je n'ai besoin que d'une seule

- Non, répondit le pirate. Vous ne m'entrainerez pas là-dedans savvy ?

- Jack je n'ai personne d'autre vers qui me tourner… Vous êtes le seul ami qu'il me

- Ami ? S'étrangla Jack. Vous avez la mémoire courte trésor, je ne crois pas que les amis se tuent entre eux

- Je n'avais pas le choix, souffla Elizabeth, les larmes aux yeux

- Mais moi si. Bonne chance Elizabeth. Trouvez un autre demeuré pour vous aider. A votre place je m'y mettrais dès maintenant, peu d'hommes sont séduits par une fille déjà grosse d'un autre » lui asséna Jack avant de se détourner

Pétrifiée, Elizabeth s'immobilisa, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et elle avança d'un pas en direction de Jack mais la main de Gibbs la retint.

« Pas maintenant », soupira le vieil homme

Elizabeth lut la compassion dans son regard et se cacha le visage entre les mains, les épaules secouées par de gros sanglots

« Oh c'est honteux, s'indigna Gibbs. Allez ne pleurez pas »

Elizabeth leva un visage bouleversé vers lui

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire Mr Gibbs, je…. S'il n'y avait que moi, mais je, il y a le bébé et je pensais que Jack..

- Allons, je connais bien le capitaine Jack, il ne pensait un mot de ce qu'il vous a dit. Venez avec moi, une fois calmé il vous aidera »

Elizabeth se laissa entrainer et frémit en comprenant que Gibbs l'emmenait sur le Pearl

« Installez-vous ici, sourit Gibbs en lui ouvrant une cabine

- Mais et …Jack, » s'inquiéta Elizabeth

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules

« Il s'y fera »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux

« Il me hait…

- Ce n'est pas vous, soupira Gibbs. C'est parce que… C'est à cause d'Angelica

- Angelica ?

- Une femme pour laquelle ce bon vieux Jack a eu des frémissements… et elle s'est servie de lui

- Des frémissements ? demanda Elizabeth

- Des sentiments, répondit Gibbs

- Mr Gibbs ! » Tonna soudain la voix de Jack

Elizabeth lança un regard inquiet au second et Gibbs la poussa dans la pièce

« Restez là….chuchota t'il. Oui capitaine ? » Demanda-t-il plus fort

Cachée dans la cabine, Elizabeth entendit Jack donner l'ordre de lever l'ancre. La jeune femme colla son oreille à la porte et gémit alors qu'une nouvelle nausée montait. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Elizabeth se força à fermer les yeux dans l'espoir que son malaise finirait par disparaitre. Elle somnola ainsi durant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de pas la réveille

« Jack attendez….je » entendit elle dire Gibbs

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et Elizabeth déglutit à la vue de Jack. Le pirate s'immobilisa et se retourna vers son second

« Mr Gibbs ?

- Oui Jack

- Puis-je savoir ce que cette…. Femme fait ici ?

- Vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez recruter des matelots…

- Des matelots Gibbs, pas ce… cette, commença Jack avant de se tourner vers Elizabeth. Vous débarquerez à la prochaine escale, en attendant vous travaillerez comme les autres.

- Jack ! S'exclama Gibbs, révolté

- Qu'elle s'estime encore heureuse de ne pas subir le sort des clandestins » répondit Jack d'un ton froid

Elizabeth le regarda tandis qu'il tournait les talons et elle se précipita à sa suite, trop en colère pour réfléchir. Elle ignora les signes catastrophés de Gibbs et suivit Jack dans sa cabine

« Il me semblait avoir été clair, lui lança le pirate

- Oui vous l'avez été. Mais j'aimerai savoir ce que j'ai fait pour que vous me traitiez ainsi, ragea Elizabeth

- M'avoir tué ne vous suffit pas ? »

Elizabeth retint son souffle et s'approcha de lui

« Je suis désolée Jack, je le suis vraiment »

Le pirate s'adoucit légèrement et elle poursuivit

« Jack, je n'ai que vous… Je vous en prie, emmenez-moi juste jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvent les turquoises et je me débrouillerai ensuite…

- Emmène nous juste à la Fontaine, » singea Jack

Elizabeth soupira

« Je ne suis pas Angelica, souffla t'elle doucement

- Non, répondit Jack d'un ton dur. Vous êtes pire, vous prenez tout et n'offrez rien en échange

- Je suis un pirate, » répondit Elizabeth sur le ton d'une évidence

Jack sourit légèrement et son regard se posa sur le ventre de la jeune femme

« Quand je pense que je le croyais eunuque…. »

Elizabeth retint son souffle

« Jack…. Est-ce que vous allez m'aider ? S'il vous plait…»

Le pirate se crispa puis…

« Donnez le cap à Mr Gibbs » soupira t'il en lui tendant le compas

Elizabeth sourit et avança d'un pas

« Merci Jack » murmura t'elle en le serrant contre elle

Jack sursauta et elle sentit qu'il retenait son souffle. Puis, il se dégagea

« Inutile de me remercier » grommela-t-il

**()()**

_**Une semaine plus tard, **_

Le soleil déclinait peu à peu à l'horizon tandis qu'Elizabeth s'avançait sur le pont. La jeune femme coula un regard en direction de la silhouette solitaire de Jack. Depuis leur conversation où Jack avait accepté de l'aider, le pirate ne lui avait pas adressé deux mots et cette situation lui pesait de plus en plus. Elizabeth jeta un regard vers la réserve de rhum et s'empara d'une bouteille. Un sourire timide aux lèvres elle rejoignit Jack

« Mon instinct féminin me dit que vous êtes troublé…Que se passe t'il Jack ? »

Le pirate eut un sourire sans joie et but lentement

« C'est à cause d'Angelica ? Vous étiez amoureux d'elle ? demanda doucement Elizabeth

- Angelica, répondit Jack en haussant les épaules. Si j'avais le choix entre elle et son chien, je choisirai le chien »

Elizabeth sourit légèrement

« Alors que se passe t'il Jack ? Je vous connais bien vous savez, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose »

Le pirate la fixa

« Ah oui ? Alors vous qui me connaissez si bien, dites-moi pourquoi je continue à aider des femmes qui me mèneront à ma perte ?

- Quoi ?

- Allons Lizzie, vous le savez très bien…Angelica qui avait besoin de mon aide pour sauver son père et maintenant vous qui voulez sauver le père de votre … de la chose qui est dans votre ventre »

Surprise, Elizabeth le dévisagea

« Moi ?

- Oui vous….. Vous m'avez déjà tué une fois et voilà que je vous laisse m'entrainer dans vos histoires à nouveau…Sauf que vous, vous n'offrez rien en échange, vous n'offrez jamais rien, » souffla Jack avec amertume

Les yeux d'Elizabeth plongèrent dans les siens

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous le savez », murmura Jack

Elizabeth déglutit tandis que le visage du pirate approchait du sien

« Jamais rien… » Répéta le pirate avant de s'écarter.

Elizabeth rouvrit ses yeux, dont les paupières s'étaient à demi closes lorsque Jack s'était approché d'elle et le regarda, troublée

« Jack…. Vous savez que je ne peux pas… Il y a Will, il y a….

- Tout un tas de raisons hypocrites que je n'ai pas la patience d'écouter. » La coupa Jack.

Elizabeth cilla

« Jack, il y a Will, il y a notre bébé…..Je ne peux pas…

- Vous l'avez déjà dit. Mais que vous soyez prête à sacrifier toute votre vie pour Turner ne signifie pas qu'il en va de même pour moi

- Sacrifier ? S'étrangla à demi Elizabeth. Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu vous faire penser ça ? »

Un sourire moqueur se forma sur les lèvres de Jack

« Je ne sais pas…. Peut-être la manière dont vous me cherchez du regard ?

- Parce que vous m'en voulez alors que…

- Ou alors la façon dont vos lèvres se sont ouvertes lorsque je me suis approché de vous…. » La coupa Jack d'une voix tentatrice

Elizabeth rougit et baissa les yeux

« Pas du tout

- Vous mentez »

A bout de nerfs, Elizabeth se détourna et Jack reprit d'une voix moqueuse

« Dans ce cas pourquoi tournons-nous en rond depuis une semaine ? »

La jeune femme s'immobilisa net et se retourna lentement

« Quoi ? C'est impossible, le compas….. Je ne désire rien de plus que sauver Will et trouver la turquoise

- Persuadez-vous en…. » Lui rétorqua Jack avant de retourner dans sa cabine.

**()()**

_**Des heures plus tard.**_

Les yeux grands ouverts dans la nuit, Elizabeth ne réussissait pas à trouver le sommeil. En effet, les paroles de Jack l'avaient ébranlée plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer et la jeune femme ne cessait d'y penser. Avec un soupir agacé, elle se redressa et ouvrit le compas. L'aiguille se figea presque instantanément dans une direction et pour la première fois, la jeune femme nota qu'elle indiquait à présent le cap inverse de ce qu'elle désignait une heure plus tôt. Avec un petit couinement de frustration, Elizabeth referma le compas d'un geste sec et inspira longuement. Elle devait se concentrer…. Elle se força à faire le vide dans sa tête puis imagina la turquoise, ses reflets purs…. Puis, sans se presser, elle ouvrit le compas. Un glapissement lui échappa. L'aiguille tournait maintenant en rond sans réussir à se fixer.

Elizabeth l'observa quelques instant puis un vague souvenir lui revint. Elle avait déjà vu l'aiguille se comporter ainsi…. C'était le jour où ils avaient trouvé le coffre de Jones. « _Vous êtes assise dessus ! » _lui avait dit Jack. La jeune femme sursauta et se précipita vers la cabine de Jack. Bien sûr, la turquoise était quelque part sous l'eau ! Forte de cette conviction, Elizabeth se rua dans la pièce

« Jack, je sais où…. » Commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre.

Assis dans un fauteuil, Jack regardait d'un air songeur un médaillon auquel était accrochée une turquoise. Horrifiée, la jeune femme comprit

« Vous l'avez toujours eue…Depuis le jour où je suis venue vous demander de m'aider vous saviez que c'était ce que je cherchais et malgré ça…. Vous m'avez laissée embarquer ! Vous m'avez laissée chercher ! »

Jack la regarda d'un air moqueur et referma sa main sur la pierre

« Je l'ai toujours su, admit il

- Mais ….pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit !

- Pourquoi vous la donnerai-je ? Demanda Jack d'un ton brusque. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, cette pierre a des pouvoirs fabuleux, je ne compte pas m'en priver

- Enfin vous n'êtes pas un prince aztèque !

- Votre précieux Will non plus trésor. »

Elizabeth le regarda et secoua la tête

« Vous ne me la donnerez pas n'est-ce pas ?

- Sauf si me persuadez de le faire…. »Souffla Jack

Le visage d'Elizabeth se durcit et elle recula

« Désolée Jack….

- Vous auriez pu découvrir la pierre bien avant si vous n'aviez pas refusé d'admettre votre désir pour moi….. A cause de ça, la turquoise vous est restée inaccessible. Jusqu'à cette nuit. Elizabeth …. Qu'est-ce qui a changé…. Souffla Jack en la dévorant des yeux.

- Ca n'a aucune importance, répondit la jeune femme. Je débarquerai au prochain port Jack, je vous serais reconnaissante si cela arrivait vite

- Et la turquoise ? » Demanda Jack

Un sourire amer se forma sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth

« Je ne suis pas Angelica…. Je ne marchande pas mes faveurs en échange d'aide ou d'une pierre. Quand bien même je devrais en souffrir ainsi que mon enfant. Bonne nuit Jack »

Sans attendre la réponse du pirate la jeune femme sortit et rejoignit sa cabine exigüe.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle laissa libre court à ses larmes. Elle avait perdu. Pire, elle venait de tourner le dos à sa seule chance de rendre son père à l'enfant qu'elle portait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ce que Jack attendait d'elle. Elle ne pouvait se vendre contre une pierre. Surtout pas à lui.

_**Le lendemain**_

Gibbs frappa doucement à sa porte et Elizabeth se redressa, les yeux gonflés par les larmes qu'elle avait versées durant une bonne partie de la nuit

« Jack vous fait dire que nous sommes à Galas

- Bien, j'arrive le temps de prendre mes affaires » répondit Elizabeth

Gibbs la regarda d'un air soucieux mais n'osa pas poser de questions sur ce qui c'était passé mais qui, de toute évidence était grave. Assez pour que Jack s'enferme dans sa cabine et lui donne l'ordre de prévenir Elizabeth.

La jeune femme s'avança sur le pont et se tourna vers Gibbs

« Merci pour tout Mr Gibbs » souffla t'elle en le serrant contre elle

Le vieil homme posa un regard rempli de compassion sur elle

« Vous êtes sûre que vous voulez faire ça, peut-être qu'en parlant au capitaine…

- Inutile, nous nous sommes déjà tout dit » répondit Elizabeth en se dirigeant vers le quai

Gibbs la retint

« Vous ne lui dites même pas au revoir ?

- Nous sommes déjà dit adieu, » rétorqua la jeune femme en essuyant d'un geste rageur les larmes qui commençaient à inonder ses joues

Gibbs soupira et sortit une bourse de sa veste

« Il a dit que vous diriez ça, et il m'a dit aussi de vous remettre cette bourse, pour vous aider

- Je… commença Elizabeth

- Ne soyez pas stupide, lui déclara Gibbs. Prenez la, pour vous et votre petit…. »

Elizabeth soupira et céda. Puis elle partit

La jeune femme avança sur le quai inconnu. Elle devait admettre que la bourse lui serait bien utile, avec ça, elle pourrait peut-être payer son voyage de retour. Elizabeth se glissa dans une ruelle et l'ouvrit pour voir la somme dont elle disposait. Un cri étranglé lui échappa. Au milieu des pièces d'argent il y avait la turquoise. Un billet était fixé à sa chaine et elle le lut en tremblant

« _Bonne chance_ ».

C'était tout.

Elizabeth referma sa main sur la pierre et se tourna vers le port. D'où elle était, elle voyait les voiles noires du Black Pearl. Sans réfléchir elle se précipita vers lui. Gibbs, qui était occupé à superviser le chargement de vivres la regarda avec surprise

« Où est Jack ?

- Dans sa cabine mais… »

Elizabeth n'écouta pas la suite et se précipita dans la cabine du pirate.

Assis à sa table, une bouteille de rhum à moitié vide devant lui, Jack leva les yeux

« Elizabeth ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

La jeune femme leva la turquoise qu'elle avait glissé autour de son cou et s'approcha

« Je suis venue vous remercier. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Jack »

Un sourire désabusé éclaira le visage de Jack et il haussa les épaules avant de se lever

« Souvenez-vous en quand vous choisirez un prénom »

Elizabeth sourit légèrement et le dévisagea en silence

« Vous pouvez partir, lui lança Jack. Rejoignez votre Will

- Pas encore, répondit Elizabeth. Jack, vous aviez raison. J'ai menti. Je vous désire, je vous ai toujours désiré, seulement je ne pouvais, je ne pouvais pas l'admettre. J'aime Will mais… vous c'est….

- C'est ?

- Nous sommes pareils…. Murmura-t-elle. Vous l'avez toujours su », ajouta t'elle en s'approchant de lui

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et Jack ferma à demi les yeux

« Vous avez la pierre…. Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça, souffla t'il

- Non je n'en ai pas besoin. Et c'est pour ça que je le fais. Juste parce que j'en ai envie… »

Elizabeth posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Jack et le pirate soupira lourdement tandis qu'elle approfondissait leur baiser. Finalement elle s'écarta et le fixa

« Pas de chaines ? Tenta de plaisanter Jack d'une voix troublée

- Pas cette fois, répondit elle sur le même ton en frôlant à nouveau ses lèvres

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas Angelica, souffla-t-elle. Parce que je suis libre. Parce que je me suis jurée de ne plus me trouver d'excuses pour justifier mes actes.

- D'excuses ?

- Je fais parce que je le désire, pas pour obtenir votre aide ou une pierre ou….. » Commença à expliquer Elizabeth

La bouche de Jack se referma sur la sienne et étouffa ses paroles. Lentement, le pirate l'embrassa avant de la pousser lentement vers le lit. Là, il s'arrêta et la regarda avec une pointe d'incertitude

« Je veux savoir quel goût ça a… » Murmura Elizabeth en réponse à sa question muette.

Avec douceur, la jeune femme glissa ses mains sur le torse de Jack et défit les boutons de sa chemise un à un

« Lizzie…..murmura Jack

- Je veux être égoïste…une fois….faire ce qui me plait » chuchota-t-elle.

Jack sourit et la renversa sur le lit, ses mains glissèrent sur le ventre de la jeune femme et il remonta jusqu'à ses seins

« Embrasse-moi encore » souffla Elizabeth

**()()**

_**Le lendemain**_

Elizabeth s'avança sur le pont du Pearl pour la seconde fois en deux jours et sourit à Gibbs. Le vieil homme lui répondit avec hésitation, les yeux cernés de plaisir de la jeune femme lui en apprenant assez sur ce qui s'était produit entre Jack et elle.

« Au revoir Mr Gibbs, je saluerais Will pour vous »

Gibbs hoqueta mais déjà Elizabeth se tournait vers Jack

« Merci… » Souffla-t-elle avec un léger sourire

Jack s'inclina légèrement et leurs yeux se croisèrent

« Soyez heureuse Lizzie….

- Vous aussi Jack….. »

Leurs yeux s'étreignirent un bref instant puis Elizabeth se détourna avant de se raviser

« Jack ?

- Oui trésor ?

- Si les choses avaient été différentes… ça aurait pu marcher entre nous

- Vous aimeriez m'en convaincre » répondit le pirate

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire puis Elizabeth sauta sur le quai.

Jack la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle s'éloignait sans se retourner

« Vous la laissez partir ? » Lui lança Gibbs

Les yeux rivés sur la silhouette d'Elizabeth, Jack ne répondit pas

« C'est plus que des frémissements cette fois hein ? Continua Gibbs

- Plus que des frémissements, confirma Jack

- Et vous la laissez partir quand même ? C'est honteux !

- Tu te trompes l'ami… C'est la seule chose à faire… Nous nous ressemblons tellement elle et moi … »

Gibbs soupira

« Et parce que vous vous ressemblez vous la laissez partir ? » demanda-t-il avec incrédulité

Le regard de Jack s'adoucit

« Oui, parce que comme moi il serait inutile de la contraindre. Elle reviendra vers moi….. Lorsque son désir de liberté sera plus fort que ses frémissements pour Turner

- Et si ça n'arrive jamais ? » Demanda Gibbs

Jack sourit

« Crois-moi mon ami elle reviendra d'elle-même se jeter dans mes bras »

Gibbs secoua la tête à la fois amusé et inquiet de l'assurance de Jack. Le pirate jeta un dernier regard vers la direction qu'avait prise Elizabeth puis sourit

« Donne l'ordre de lever l'ancre. On se remet en chasse

- Et on fait main basse » compléta Gibbs en s'octroyant une lampée de rhum

Jack lui prit la flasque des mains et avança jusqu'à la barre avec dans la tête une chanson, celle qu'Elizabeth lui avait apprise des années plus tôt…


End file.
